These studies will explore several processes involved in the utilization of energy by cerebral tissues. We will examine mechanisms of calcium transport in synaptosomes in comparison to cerebral mitochondria. We will attempt to separate and purify a ouabain-binding protein from brain membranes and establish its relationship to the Na', K'-adenosine triphosphatase system. The effects of several convulsant and anticonvulsant agents on metabolic properties of brain slices and synaptosomes will be studied. The effects of ischemia on structural and functional changes in subcellular fractions will also be investigated.